Portugalball
Portugalball |nativename = BoladePortugal|image = PTfado.png|reality = Portuguese Republic|government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic|language = Portuguese and Mirandese (only in Mirandaball)|type = HUE! And poor |capital = Lisbonball|religion = Roman Catholicism|founded = 1139|predecessor = Kingdom of Portugalball|personality = Calm, nostalgic, friendly, helpfull, relaxed, nice and noisy. He likes to tell sailor stories.|gender = Male|affiliation = EUball|friends = UKball Spainball Croatiaball Andorraball Franceball (until 2016) Serbiaball Italyball Romaniaball Azoresball Madeiraball Brazilball Turkeyball Angolaball Mozambiqueball Cape Verdeball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball Guinea-Bissauball Goaball Macauball USAball Canadaball Australiaball Russiaball Netherlandsball Polandball Japanball Thailandball Galiciaball (Spain)|enemies = Germanyball Franceball (since 2016. AND GRIEZMANN SUCKS HUEHUEHUE!) Indiaball Chinaball ISISball|likes = Codfish, Portuguese stew, wine, Sagres, Super Bock, Vasco da Gama, exploring the ocean, the song Vem Dançar Kuduro (original version of Danza Kuduro), navigate vessels, travel around the world, play football, playing fado, Benfica, Sporting, FC Porto, Eusébio, Luís Figo, José Mourinho, Cristiano Ronaldo, Nani, Quaresma, João Moutinho, Rebato Sanches, Éder, Salazar|hates = Paying debts|intospace = Yes|food = Codfish|bork = Ão ão|status = Celebrating the conquest of UEFA Euro|notes = gib monie plos}} Portugalball is a countryball located in Southern Europe. He can into NATO and EU too, along with Spainball, his only neighbor. Portugalball has seen a constant flow of different civilizations during the past 3100 years. Tartesos, Celts, Phoenicians, Carthaginians, Greeks, Romans, Germanic (Suevi and Visigoths), Muslims, Jews and other populations have left their mark on the culture, history, language and ethnicity. Portugal can into great football team, seeing great football players such as Eusébio and Cristiano Ronaldo. Sadly it has been declining, suffering a 4-0 defeat by Germanyball in 2014, but it got revenge by a 5-0 win in 2015. Recently Portugalball defeated Franceball in the Euro 2016 Final, and conquered his first international title in football. He claims to be the best in football as Brazil (Like father, like son). Family * SPQRball - Meu ancestral * Spainball - Frenemy. Also brother. (Gib me Galiza, now!) * Galiciaball - Favorite sister and hopefully an autonomous region in the future. * Romaniaball - Far away brother. * Italyball - Brother. * Andorraball - Little cute brother! * Brazilball - Big and stronk son. HUEHUEHUE! * Angolaball - Son who suffered a duel personality disorder * Mozambiqueball - Son. * Cape Verdeball - Peaceful son. * East Timorball - Cutest son. * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Irrelevant son. * Guinea-Bissauball - Other son with duel personality disorder. * Madeiraball - A perfect daughter. * Azoresball - Sucessful son. * Macauball - Son that is with China. * Goaball - Like Macau, but Indian. * Damãoball - Goaball's twin. * Diuball - Goaball and Damaoball's twin. * Dadràball - Doaball, Damaoball and Diuball's twin. * Nagarball - The last of the Indian twins. Friends * UKball-Best friend.We both hate EUball for same reasons. * UK's children-They are good friends with me.USAball and Canadaball are in NATO as well! * Greeceball-We will leave merkels reich * Brazilball-My biggest and strongest son.HUEHUEHUEHUE * Spainball-Frenemy.We are both brothers and want to leave Merkels Reich.But I want Galicia. * Macauball-Come back plox * Goaball-Come back plox Enemies * Germanyball-GIB ME MONIES NOW!!!!!!!! * Franceball-Griezmann sucks.HUEHUEHUEHUE * Indiaball-Give Goa back now * Chinaball-Give Macau back now * Indonesiaball-Stop Anschluss my son! * Philippinesball- Never forget 1521!! Military Portugalball have three branches: air force, navy force and ground force. They serve primarily as a self-defense force whose mission is to protect the country. In the 20th century, Portugal engaged in two major military interventions: World War I and the Portuguese Colonial War (1961–1974). After the end of the Portuguese Empire in 1975, the Portuguese Armed Forces have participated in peacekeeping missions in East Timorball, Bosniaball, Kosovoball, Afghanistanball, Somaliaball, Iraqball (Nasiriyah) and Lebanonball. Portugal also conducted several independent unilateral military operations abroad, as were the cases of the interventions of the Portuguese Armed Forces in Angolaball in 1992 and in Guinea-Bissauball in 1998 with the main objectives of protecting and withdrawing of Portuguese and foreign citizens threatened by local civil conflicts. Gallery 0YOOU.png Bejaball.png A Brief History of Macau.png Germanyball Euro.gif Bragançaball.png Dun worry be happy.jpg Bragaball.png Aveiroball.png Figueira da Fozball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Brancoball.png Faroball.png Madeiraball.png Azoresball.png PTfado.png CALHETABALL.png Coimbraball.png Portuguese family.png PortugalcHRIS.png Portugal3d.jpg The Future of Morocco.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Portugal-icon.png County of portugal.jpg Portugal!.png WFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png Family Pride.png PIIGS.png Repressive Memories.png 23rd time's a charm.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg dang..jpg PortugalcHRIS.png|Happy Christmas with Portugal DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Portugalvisitshisson.png|Note: Merda = Sh** PNPZ9LD.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png Laughs of the world.png txSMLMd.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png Et7VFQE.png CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png BCRbGOH.png FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png qPnP5J8.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Portugal card.png History of Europe.png es:Portugalball fr:Portugalballe ru:Португалия Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:PIIGS Category:HUE Category:Catholic Category:Secular Category:Former kebab removers Category:Latin Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Europoor Category:Portugal Category:Romance Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Republic Category:Soccer Category:Madeira Category:Azores Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:European Category:Europeball Category:Spain Category:Spainball Category:Spainball brother Category:Soccer fan Category:Anti-Communism Category:Neutral Category:British Category:Spainish Armada Category:Close Category:Africa Category:NATO group Category:Europeanball Category:Countryball Category:Portugalball Category:Portuguese Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Homosex remover Category:Nazi remover Category:Communist Removers Category:GIPSI Category:Euro removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Axis Category:Wine Category:Iberia Category:Kebab killers Category:Lusosphere Category:Needs More Euro Category:Elongated Category:Paella remover Category:OECD Members Category:Fragmented Category:Drugs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Remover of kebab Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab Hater Category:Pizza Removers Category:Nazi removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Middle Power Category:Southwest Europe Category:Mirandese Speaking Countryball Category:Judaeo-Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Debt Hater Category:Gay Category:Gyro remover Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Independent States of Europe